This is war
by Lennyy
Summary: Plus qu'une rumeur, une réalité. La guerre. L’histoire de mômes qui se retrouvent dans une guerre d’adultes et qui prétendent être des tueurs. Le choix est obligatoire. Il est dur, rapide et imprécis, mais personne n'y échappe.


Une histoire sans prétention. Un couple. Hermione, Drago. Deux personnes qui peuvent s'aimer, mais qui n'en ont pas le droit. Rien de niais ou de romantique, juste quelque chose de « plausible » ! Bonne lecture ;D Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et surtout, si vous voulez la suite

* * *

Hermione était assise sur le rebord de ce qui ressemblait à une fenêtre, une cigarette aux lèvres. Savourant le doux parfum de tabac, elle remerciait intérieurement le côté moldu de ses parents pour lui avoir fait découvrir cet étrange échappatoire.

S'amusant vaguement, le sourire absent, à enrouler ses doigts autour des volutes bleues de fumée, elle ne sursauta même pas quand elle entendit un plop distinctif.

— **Alors c'est vrai** ? S'énerva une voix, à travers son « salon »

Soupirant, Hermione tourna vaguement la tête, juste assez pour y découvrir son meilleur ami vert de rage, presque autant que son rare. Elle voyait ses lèvres trembler sous la colère, malgré l'obscurité régnant dans l'endroit où elle avait élu domicile. Elle fit un petit sourire ironique et arqua un sourcil, afin que le brun précise ce qui pouvait ou ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce dernier, remarquant le manège de son amie, resserra davantage les poings.

— **Tu vas lui rendre sa baguette** ?

Hermione laissa tomber son mégot de l'autre côté de la « fenêtre » et descendit de son perchoir d'un pas gracieux. Harry ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais la fin de la guerre avait embelli Hermione. Ses traits étaient plus fins, ses yeux plus profonds, et elle avait énormément minci, se laissant découvrir une silhouette fine et gracieuse. Mais comment oublier que ce changement était dû à des jours de famines et à des batailles qui n'en finissaient pas ?

— **Oui je vais bien Harry**, railla-t-elle, **heureuse que tu me poses la question. Et oui, je vais rendre sa baguette à Drago**

— **Drago ? Hermione !! Depuis est-il Drago pour toi ? Et comment peux-tu penser rendre sa baguette à ce crétin ?**

La jeune fille retint un dernier soupir, et s'installa en tailleur sur un matelas légèrement poussiéreux, posant un regard sur la baguette de son ennemi, posée rapidement sur une table bancale, qui avait perdu un de ses pieds. Cette dernière avait été ramassée par Hermione lors d'une bataille sur le chemin de traverse, l'une des plus grandes que la guerre ait connu, et elle ne doutait pas que son propriétaire viendrait très prochainement la chercher. Et lorsque la brigade d'auror avait réclamé l'objet, elle avait simplement juré ne pas l'avoir, sous le regard noir d'Harry

— **Je vais tout simplement lui rendre ce qui lui appartient Harry**

— **Mais c'est un mangemort ! Il pourra de nouveau tuer…**

— **Harry** ! Le coupa la jeune fille. **J'ai pratiqué très longuement la magie, et j'ai étudié dans des livres que tu n'aurais même pas la prétention d'imaginer, alors crois moi, je sais que Malefoy n'a pas tué**

— **Tu sais très bien que c'est faux**

— **Non**, scanda-t-elle d'un ton las, **j'ai appris d'un livre que Dumbledore gardait dans son bureau une remontée des sorts plus poussée que celle que l'on pratique habituellement. Malefoy s'est servi du café, il a également ouvert une porte, prononcé un ou deux sorts de combats, mais il n'a jamais utilisé le sort de la mort !**

—** Je veux que tu me rendes cette baguette !!**

Harry s'approcha de la dite table, mais les réflexes d'Hermione furent bien plus rapides que ses pas. C'est pourquoi elle se posa entre son ami et le meuble, le regard mauvais.

— **Il a le droit de récupérer sa baguette Harry ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !**

Ce dernier, retenant un cri de rage, transplana de nouveau. Hermione grimaça, se déplaçant à nouveau pour reprendre place dans son « lit ». Elle jeta un vague regard à l'endroit miteux qu'elle avait fait sien quelques jours auparavant. Depuis quelques temps, la guerre rendait le QG trop repérable, et Harry, Ron, elle et quelques autres avaient dû changer d'endroit pour dormir. Le plus simple pour eux, et le plus sécurisant avait été de loger dans les décombres. Hermione avait pour sa part choisi une ancienne chambre sous les toits. L'endroit était sale, brûlé par endroit et sombre, mais elle était presque sûr de ne pas se faire prendre.

Ce manque de confort n'était pas pour lui plaire, mais comme elle s'amusait à le répéter, entre un bon lit et la vie, elle n'hésitait pas longtemps. La nuit promettait d'être longue, pensait-elle, alors qu'elle avait épuisé toutes ses potions de sommeil. Mais elle eut à peine le temps d'y réfléchir davantage qu'un nouveau ploc se fit entendre dans le couloir, suivi de très près par des coups portés à la porte de façon presque courtoise. Prête à reprendre sa conversation avec Harry, elle fut surprise d'y découvrir un tout autre visiteur. Blond, les yeux aciers, le regard dur. Hermione soupira, laissa sa porte entrouverte et s'éloigna dans le salon.

— **Je savais que tu viendrais**, soupira-t-elle en empoignant la baguette pour l'amener de nouveau vers son propriétaire

— **Pourquoi ?** interrogea le garçon

— **Tu as perdu ta baguette, ce qui reste du ministère me soupçonne d'avoir menti à son propos alors ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ta prochaine venue ici**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Pourquoi quoi Malefoy ?** soupira Hermione en s'appuyant contre sa porte

— **Pourquoi me la rendre ?**

— **Tu n'as tué personne, donc rien n'empêche ma conscience de te la restituer**

— **Je n'ai tu… TU AS OSÉ FOUILLÉ MA BAGUETTE GRANGER ?**

La peau du garçon blanchit un peu plus et l'espace de quelques secondes, la griffondor se demanda comment cela était possible. Balayant l'air de sa main, elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte quand Malefoy reprit la parole, une main sur son front montrant sa lassitude.

— **De toute façon, "le ministère" va la récupérer**

— **Peut-être**, relança la jeune fille, **mais je n'aurais pas à me faire le reproche de ne pas te l'avoir rendu avant**

— **Je vais aller en prison un jour ou l'autre, alors qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien te foutre la Sang-de-bourbe ?**

Hermione ne releva même pas l'insulte, et soupira.

— **Parce que je devrais y être en prison, imbécile**

Le regard de Draco changea immédiatement, et sa curiosité ne demandait qu'à être assouvie.

— **Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte dans les rues, quand on entend quelques chuchotements traverser les murs ? Tu l'as vraiment fait ?**

— **Fait quoi, Malefoy ?** railla la jeune fille

— **Tuer**

Le regard d'Hermione se voila, et elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour retourner s'assoir, laissant à Malefoy le loisir d'entrer dans son « appartement ». Elle se pencha légèrement et reprit une cigarette dans le paquet qui trainait à même le sol pour l'allumer d'un air nonchalant.

— **« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre » ?** Reprit-elle en se moquant légèrement de sa précédente réplique

— **Combien ?** Soupira-t-il en s'appuyant sur ce qui servait de bibliothèque

— **Je pense que tu ne veux pas le savoir la fouine**

— **Oh que si !**

— **Trente-trois**

Drago manqua de s'étouffer, et la regarda, les yeux écarquillés

— **Pardon ?**

— **Ta gueule, Malefoy**

— **GRANGER ! Tu en as tué trente-trois en une nuit ?**

— **En trois heures**, railla-t-elle. **Et ça me tue, car moi qui en aie tué trente-trois, je ne serai jamais condamnée, on viendra déposer des fleurs sur une statue à mon effigie, je serai dans tous les livres d'histoires, sur les unes des journaux, et ne passerai jamais devant un tribunal, jamais. Et des gens comme toi, qui n'ont tué personne, passeront quelques années à Azcaban pour une marque, et une tentative d'assassinat, ratée de façon pitoyable**

Le garçon grimaça, se retenant de dire qu'un jour ou l'autre, si la guerre s'éternisait, il devrait forcément être amené à tuer. Il se frotta les paupières, comme pour avaler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, Hermione se pencha pour récupérer le paquet et le tendit vers l'ancien serpentard. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, fit un mince sourire sarcastique et prit le paquet pour en sortit à son tour une cigarette. D'un geste de main, avec sa baguette récupérée, il en alluma l'extrémité et tira longuement dessus. En posant de nouveau son regard sur Hermione, il remarqua avec effroi que la jeune fille n'avait rien à voir avec le rat de bibliothèque qu'il s'amusait à tourmenter. La jeune fille, autrefois rayonnante sous du rouge et or, était terne, grise, le sourire fuyant, le visage fermé, les cernes tirées, et les yeux détruits. La jeune fille qu'il voyait n'était que le résultat d'une guerre qu'elle ne voulait pas plus que lui.

— **Il est temps que tu t'en ailles Malefoy**

Ce dernier ignora avec arrogance la jeune fille et fit quelques pas

— **Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Il est temps que tu t'en ailles » ?**

— **Tu as changé Granger, grinça-t-il en s'arrêtant près de la lucarne**

— **On a tous changé Malefoy**

— **Pas autant que toi. Tu es passé de l'autre côté maintenant…**

Elle ne releva pas, et se contenta de ne pas baisser les yeux, se mordant légèrement la lèvre en signe d'ennui. Le serpentard retourna alors vers la porte, et soupira juste en ouvrant la porte, avant de transplaner

— **Fais gaffe à toi Granger**

Hermione regarda encore quelques instants l'endroit d'où l'homme venait de disparaitre. Les yeux vides de toutes émotions, elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit. Elle avait changé, oui. Hermione était devenue un monstre. Ses anciens amis, d'Harry à Ron en passant par Ginny, Neville et Luna, avaient peur d'elle. Ils ne la reconnaissaient pas, et ne se privaient pas pour lui dire. Mais Hermione avait simplement… perdu. Oui, elle avait perdu. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Qu'elle trouve de nouveaux moyens de sentir son monde se faire secouer dans tous les sens... Car sans ça, elle mourrait. Elle le savait. Elle jeta son mégot sur le sol, appréciant le délicieux départ du feu sur le tapis abimé. Elle se leva d'un geste, observant, fascinée, les flammes qui grandissaient. Le feu, le sang, les cris, voilà ce qu'était devenu le monde. Une guerre qui n'avait de cesse de tuer. Et voilà qu'elle avait une nouvelle identité. Hermione Granger, parmi les meilleures sorcières de sa promotion, était devenue une meurtrière. Un sourire triste s'étala sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle transplanait, laissant l'endroit prendre feu.


End file.
